The Battle for Disney
by ultimate-drax
Summary: In a world ruled by Maleficent, Jafar and Hades, the free people live in a time of slavery and death. In this dark time hope is a candle light long extinguished…but can a band of rebels light this flame and unit the people to join in the Battle for Disney. A.N. vicious scenes that is not appropriate for youngsters or sensitive people.
1. Heartless

**A.N. This is a story where the Disney world's are all merged together and the villains rule the world with an iron fist. And if I did owe Disney, Hanna Montana and High School Musical would never have happened. This is my first Disney FF but don't treat me any differently because of that. Tell me how you truly feel. **

* * *

Maleficent, Jafar and Hades hold the world in an iron fist. Many years ago a terrible war sent the world into near Armageddon. Cities were destroyed, entire countries became leaderless and population became decreased and savaged. In this world of mindless killing and plunder, the three war lords, Maleficent, Jafar and Hades went into a world crusade, killing and enslaving everyone who resisted them. Those who saw it useless to fight back submitted to their dark will and became part of their vast armies. Now the villains rule by the name of simply The Three. And the people of Disney can only obey in order to survive.

* * *

**War in the North**

**Chapter one: Heartless **

**District five, Queen Grimhilde's land **

**The mines of Ratcliffe**

"Get back to work, you filth!" A dirty looking man cried out as he whipped a slave who had collapsed from exhaustion. "Come on you scum. Laziness is not tolerated in Ratcliffe's striping mines." He continued to whip the poor helpless man until a young beautiful Indian woman put her body protectively above him.

"Please stop. Can't you see that he is completely worn out?" The woman pleaded.

"Get out of the way or you will get the same he's getting, slave."

"Do what you want but I will not stand for this cruel treatment against my people." The woman bravely spat back.

The guard stood still for a moment before grabbing the woman by her throat and pulling her up to him. "Your people?" He laughed mockingly. The woman got a disgusted look on her face by the foul smell of the man's breath. "I get it. You're the dead chief's daughter aren't ya? Well, you should remember your place."

The Mines of Ratcliffe is a notorious place with a hellish environment. It was where maleficent sent her enemies who had survived the war and soldiers and servants who had failed her to dig up her riches. Most of the slaves were Indians or dwarves, once proud and powerful people now living a life in fear and darkness. Governor Ratcliffe is the one governing the mines. He was a ruthless, cruel and most of all greedy man. He cared very about his men and even less about the slaves. As a matter of fact he despised. He's always had a sting of hatred against Indians. And watching them suffer and work for their lives all day is what helps him sleep at night. But what really brought warmth to his black heart was all the wealth he got out of the mines.

* * *

"CAPTAIN!" The obese man shouted from his office.

A bulky handsome man with black hair and blue eyes entered the room.

"You called for me, sir?" He asked

"Where is today's collection?" Ratcliffe demanded. "We're behind schedule."

"The slaves have been slacking off, sir. But don't worry. My men and I'll get those spineless cockroaches back to work." The man said with pride.

"That's what I like to hear. But you won't be the one disciplining the slaves today."

"Why not?"

"Grimhilde has sent for you. She wants you at her castle immediately. And if I were you I would not keep her waiting." Ratcliffe said while going over some paper work.

"I see." The captain said. "And who is going to be covering for me while I'm gone?"

"That would be me," Blond hair man stepped into the office.

"John Smith," The captain addressed.

"Gaston, looking big and handsome as always." John said with a wide smile on his face.

"It's captain to you." Gaston, as the captain has been referred to, said.

"Yes sir," Smith replied and rolled his eye.

"Actually, since your last meeting, Lieutenant Smith was promoted to captain." Ratcliffe explained to Gaston while pouring up a glass of wine. "But that doesn't matter now. Your dismissed, now leave." He waved Gaston of. Once he had left, Ratcliffe turned his attention back to John. "Now, Captain Smith, I understand that this is your first visit to the mines since the war ended."

"Yes sir, but I catch on pretty quick." John replied.

"I know you do. After all I've read your records. You fought well against the Indians during the war. Which is precisely why I chose you to fill in for Gaston while he's away." Ratcliffe got out of his chair and walked over to the window. "Most of these witless savages are Indians. I need someone who knows them in order to handle them."

"I'll do my best sir but with all due respect, I was trained to be a soldier not a slave trader." John replied.

The governor turned to John and said, "I do believe you just said that you are a man who learns quickly."

"Got me there I guess," Smith murmured. "Well then, was there anything else?"

"That'll be all, Smith." Ratcliffe said and John dismissed himself.

To be truthful, John Smith didn't approve of slavery. Sure, he had fought the Indians during the war but he didn't feel like they deserved to be made slaves. No one did in his opinion. It was bad enough he had to come here and witness this injustice but now he had to supervise the whole mine. What's worse is that no one, other than him, felt the slightest regret of the cruelty they put these people through, they simply enjoyed it. Those were the kind of actions that makes a man lose his faith in humanity.

* * *

**Queen Grimhilde's castle**

"Make way for Gaston, captain of the guard!" A guardsman shouted as Gaston rode in through the gate.

Another guardsman walked over to Gaston to greet him.

"Welcome captain, the queen has been expect…"

Gaston completely ignored him and made his way to the throne room. He didn't wait for the guards at the door to open them for him so he helped himself. He walked up to the throne and bowed respectfully on one knee to the woman who sat on it.

"You're late," Grimhilde said.

"My most humble apologies, my queen." Gaston force himself to say.

"I believe congratulations are in order. I never would have believed that a buffoon like you would be made captain of Maleficent's royal guard. I guess she must be getting desperate." Gaston tried to hide his angry expression but the queen could see right through him and she gloated at his anger. "Now, on to the reasons why I summoned you here." She got of her throne and instructed Gaston to follow her.

"Is it another one of those?" He asked.

"Yes," Grimhilde replied in disgust. "And you know what you must do," Gaston formed a wicket smile on his face at that statement. "But first you must know who it is you are after." Gaston followed the queen into an empty room with a simple mirror on the wall. "Lock the door," She ordered the bulky man. He obliged and the evil queen walked up to the mirror and spoke the words, "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thy, speak, let me see thy face."

Flames erupted inside the mirror and a face started to form on the mirror. More of a mask rather than a face. The being in the mirror spoke.

"What do you wish to know, my queen?" The face in the mirror asked. Gaston was unfazed by this as he was standing behind Grimhilde with his arms crossed and a calm expression on his face.

"Magic mirror on the wall, reveal to me the fairest one of all?" The queen asked.

"In the village of Katan lives a woman with raven hair, firry emerald green eyes and skin ever so fair. Esmeralda is the name she bare."

Grimhilde turned away from her servant to face Gaston. "Now you know who your target is. There are only a few dozen farmers in that village. You'll only need fifty men at most. Find this Esmeralda, this gypsy, and do what you know you have to do."

"I'll kill her and then bring her heart to you, as always. Just like I did with your step daughter." Gaston replied. "But before I go, may I …" He pointed towards the magic mirror which made Grimhilde furious.

"We've been over this before. You keep my secret about this mirror from Maleficent and I allow you to live. I think that's fair enough." She hissed low enough so that no one outside the room would hear her. "You'll have to find your fiancé the old fashion way. Besides, you get to have a little …'fun' with the woman I send you to kill. I'd think for a man like you that would be a nice bonus in your job."

"Of course my queen," Gaston had no choice but to reply. "I'll be on my way now." He turned for the door.

"Don't turn your back on me, Gaston." Grimhilde warned.

"Oh no of course not, my queen." Gaston said and then whispered. "It is you should not turn your back on me." Gaston of course didn't think Grimhilde would hear that.

"Are you threatening me?!"

"Temper, temper my queen. I wouldn't dream of threatening a member of Maleficent's evil council." Gaston replied before leaving Grimhilde in silence.

"He's a twisted buffoon," She sighed. "But he's useful in times like these. It is a shame he's so handsome when I wish for his death so much.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mines, John Smith was being escorted to his room.

"Not up for the job today, captain?" The guard asked.

"It's been such a long trip. I need some rest." John lied. Truth be told he just didn't have the gut to stand down in the mines and pretend not to care for the men, women and children who were being forced to work more than they could do.

"Well, we hope you'll enjoy your stay here as much as the rest of us. And we've even gotten you a welcome gift." The man said and opened the door to John's room.

The room was well decorated with a desk, a chair, a few couches and king size bed up against the wall. On the bed laid the Indian woman from before, tied up and bruised up. John felt a sickening twist in his stomach at this sight.

"She interrupted me when I was doing my work so I had her taught a lesson," The vile man said. "When I heard you were coming I had her sent her instead of back to her work station. I thought she could…amuse you." He said with a sickening smirk on his face.

"Leave," John ordered rather harshly. Taken back by this reaction, the man left in silence.

John put his bag down in front of the bed and toke out his pocket knife. The woman on the bed got a terrified look on her face and tried to struggle but it was no use. She was too weak from today's labor and torture. John turned her around and was horrified but the wounds on her back. She must have been whipped at least twenty times. The woman started to whimper, fearing the worst. But to her surprise, John cut her bonds. She turned her head towards John and put her hands on the bed to push herself up.

"Wait there," He told her and went over to his bag and dug out what looked like a medical kit. He sat right besides her and tried to touch her. She yanked herself away from him. "I'm just going to treat your wounds before they get infected." She was still hesitant. "If I wanted to hurt you I wouldn't have untied you now would I." She started to relax a bit but was still on guard in case this was some wicket trick. Guards from before had sometimes pretended to be nice to her to rise her hopes up only to have them dashed right in her face. But he seemed different. He didn't have the look of a cruel man on his face. His eyes were kind and gentle. "It'll be alright." He assured her and offered his hand. She hesitantly toke it. His touch was gentle. The palm of his hand had the death of many people on it but also the warmth of a good soul. "Turn around," He instructed her. She did as she was told. "I'm not gonna lie. This is gonna sting but it'll help." He poured some liquid on a tissue and started to gently rube her wounds. She flinched in pain but quickly relaxed a bit. "What is your name?" He asked. She didn't reply. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"My people are being treated like we're worth less than dogs by your people every day of our lives and you're trying to have a small talk with me." The woman spat.

John sighed, and continued to treat her wounds. "I'm sorry," He replied.

She turned her head to face his gaze. He didn't look at her. He just continued to treat her wounds. "You're not at like the other soldier around here, are you?"

"I may have fought your people during the war. But I don't approve of slave labor." John replied.

"How come a man like you serves the darkness?"

"It's a long story." John replied. "One I'll gladly share with you if you'll let me know you."

There was silence in the room for a few moments, while John continued to treat the Indian's wounds she said. "Pocahontas."

"I'm sorry, what?" John asked.

She turned her head towards him again and replied. "My name is Pocahontas."

John smiled and said, "I'm John Smith."

* * *

**Prydain, District three, The Horned King's land**

**Village of Katan**

Gaston and his fifty riders quickly surrounded Katan and effortlessly rounded up the villagers. These villagers were mostly gypsies. Harmless and frightened. The men in Maleficent's army were made evil warriors for a reason. They know nothing of mercy or sympathy. Gaston circled around the crowed on his horse looking for any gypsy woman that matched the description the magic mirror had given him. Finally he caught sight of his quarry. He pointed towards her. "That one," He ordered his men and they picked the chosen gypsy from the crowed. She struggled as they dragged her towards their captain. Gaston looked at her with hunger in his eyes and licked his lips. She was truly beautiful. Worthy of the title fairest of them all. It had to be her but he needed to be sure first. "Are you Esmeralda?"

The gypsy only glared as she replied in hissing manner. "What's it to you?"

Gaston chuckled. "We've got a feisty one here, boys." The other men laughed with him. Gaston placed the palm of his hand on her cheek. "I like feisty. They always struggle so hard but fail miserably in the end. I'll give you a heads up, though. The more you fight back the more it'll hurt…the more fun it'll be for me." He smiled viciously at her. Esmeralda yanked her arms of the men that held her and pulled one of their swords from their belts and swung it at Gaston, who barely managed to dodge a fatal blow. Gaston turned his head back to Esmeralda, with his hand on his face. It was covered in blood. Gaston removed his hand to reveal that he was cut from the bottom left corner of his cheek up to his right eyebrow. "MY FACE!" He shouted and hit Esmeralda hard on the face, sending her to the ground. He turned his attention back to his men. "Burn the village to the ground, and kill the rest." He ordered. Screams of terror and panic filled the air as the soldiers started to slaughter the villagers. Down to the last child. Gaston got of his horse and ordered two of his men to held Esmeralda down where she was laying. Gaston sat on top of her and said, "Did you boys know that gypsy doesn't wear anything under their dress? Whores to the end." He said and easily ripped her dress of.

Esmeralda turned her head to face the massacre. Soldiers were burning the houses down and even threw some of the villagers into the flames. She saw children getting stomped to death, mothers getting raped, good men she had known all her life ripped to pieces. The scene was enough distraction from the pain she felt between her legs as Gaston started to violate her.

* * *

It was night time in the mines. John Smith was returning to his room with a plate of food from the dining room for Pocahontas. She looked like she hadn't eaten for days and could sure use some descant food. John entered his room and found that the lights were of. Once he turned them back on he saw to his surprise that Pocahontas was nowhere to be found. He scanned the room and saw the bedroom window open.

"Oh no," He hissed. He put the plate down and ran over to the window. He looked out into the night and saw a glimpse of the Indian princess, jumping of the roof top at the building on the other side. "Stupid girl. She'll never get out of the mines on her own. If the guards catch her…" He didn't want to think of the consequences. He jumped out of the window and followed her as quickly and stealthy as he could.

To his surprise she had made it all the way to edge of the mines undetected. She was really good. But her luck ran out when she was forced to hide behind a boulder when two guards approached her position. The guards were clearly unaware of her as they chattered like no tomorrow. But they would catch her once they reached that boulder. John needed to intervene. "Excuse me, guards."

Both men turned to face John. "Captain Smith," They saluted. "What can we do for you, sir?"

John looked past them and managed to look eyes with Pocahontas. The look in his eyes said trust me. He turned his gaze back to his men.

"What's a soldier gonna do to get some beverage around here? I'm thirsty damn it." He said, with high spirit.

The two soldiers looked at each other before turning back to their captain. "Well there is a bar just around the gove's castle."

"Great! You two could join me." He swung his arms around the two and led them away from Pocahontas.

"But-but sir, with all due respect, we're on duty."

"Well, as superior officer, I relieve you two of duty tonight to join me in a drinking contest. I hate drinking alone and I don't know anybody around here yet." John encouraged them.

The soldiers relaxed a little and finally agreed to go with him. They could really use a drink. Once they were on the move, John waved his hand behind him, signaling Pocahontas to move. John looked behind him to see if she took her chance. He was glad to see she did.

"You're on your own until tomorrow," He whispered.

"What'd you say, sir?"

"I said, hide your daughters, because John Smith is taking this town!"

* * *

Esmeralda was still laying on the ground, naked and limb. After Gaston was finished with her, the rest of the soldiers also started to have their way with her too.

"Well this has been an enjoyable night, wouldn't you say boys?" Gaston said, causing everyone to chuckle. "Well, fun time's over." He pulled out a dagger from his belt. "Let's get on with business."

Esmeralda didn't listen to anything Gaston or his men said. She only stared into the great big night sky which was covered in glimmering stars. The brightest one of all caught her attention. She has heard if you wish upon a star, if you truly believe, if your heart is pure, your wish will come true. At this moment anything was worth trying. She started to whisper.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, a wish I make, a wish I might, a wish I do tonight," The cruel man who had stolen her innocence sat on top of her, heeding no attention to what she was whispering. He raised his dagger, readying to strike. "I wish I had the strength to avenge my people," She managed to say before the dagger connected with her chest. Her eyes went wide and lifeless.

Gaston used the dagger to dig out her heart. "Where's the box?" He asked, holding the fresh blood soaking heart in his hand. One of the soldiers came over to Gaston holding a red box with a heart shaped lock.

"What exactly do ya think the old queen wants with all these hearts so tells us to deliver for her?" The soldier asked.

"Don't know and don't care," Gaston replied and opened the box to place the heart in it. "As long as I get rewarded I couldn't care less about these peasants or what the queen wants. Now, mount your horses, men. We're returning to the castle."

The evil warriors left the now burning village. Katan was no more. All that remain were a few half burned down houses and corpses. A few moments after the heartless men left, a bright light from the sky was moving towards what remained of the village. The light started to shape and toke the form of a beautiful young woman with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a dress that glimmer like the stars. She had large fairy wings on her back and a headband and wielded a wand. The fairy took a look around the horrid sight and sighed with sadness. Never could she imagine that humans could be so cruel and vicious. She stood right next to Esmeralda's corps and started speaking.

"Good Esmeralda, you've only cared for others and never wanted anything but justice to this world. You deserve your wish to come true." She hovered her wand over the lifeless body. "Wake up," She said and the body started to glow and Esmeralda's wounds and bruises were closed up. What happened next would have surprised most people in the universe. Esmeralda started to blink her eyes. Images of what happened earlier before darkness toke her came to mind. She forcefully sat up and placed a hand on her bare chest where she knew she had been stabbed. She was surprised and confused that the hole on her chest was closed up but what was more surprising was that she didn't feel a heartbeat. "Yes, Esmeralda, your heart is missing." The gypsy gazed up at the fairy with alarm. "Do not be frightened. I brought you back to life because your part in this world is not yet over. My heart tells me that you have a bigger role to play in the battle for Disney. I could only bring you back to life…but your heart you must reclaim on your own. Then, only then, will you be able to find the strength to bring justice to your people and to yourself. Prove yourself truthful, brave and unselfish and absolution will be yours." And with that, the fairy disappeared into thin air.

Esmeralda had taken in every last word of what the fairy just said. And she didn't know what to do. She placed her hand on her chest once more and could still feel nothing. Not only could she not feel a heartbeat but she couldn't feel at all. No fear, no joy, no love…she didn't even feel pain about what happened here today. Not even remorse for her people. It was like she had completely forgotten how to feel. She was hollow. And she knew she had to reclaim what was taken from her to become whole again.

* * *

**Next time in the War of the North saga.**

"You brought her back to life without her heart?!" Yen Sid yelled at the wishing fairy.

"She deserves justice."

* * *

"You're gonna love this, captain." A soldier said to John as he shamefully watched two Indians being forced to fight each other for the other soldier's entertainment.

* * *

"Find the Indian whore, dead or alive, I don't care. She cannot be allowed to get her collar removed!" Ratcliffe roared through his office.

* * *

"Wolves," Esmeralda gasped.

* * *

Gaston had Pocahontas pinned to the ground and covered her mouth with his palm and hissed to her. "Struggle all you want…but you should know I have no problem raping a dead woman."

* * *

A giant figure hovered over Esmeralda. "What are you?"

"So, you've come to stare at the beast!"

* * *

**A.N. Well I hope I did a good job on the first chapter. Whether you want me to continue or not is completely up to you and your reviews. Until next time. Oh and P.S. the village of Katan is my own creation.**

**Inside info on the villains army.**

**Soldiers are regular humans who either signed up or were forced into the army**

**Evil warriors were once humans who submitted to the darkness of The Three. Blinded by their hunger for power they accepted the terms of becoming an evil warrior. They feel nothing other than lust, pleasure and anger. **


	2. Hercules's lose

**A.N. This is a story where the Disney world's are all merged together and the villains rule the world with an iron fist. And if I did owe Disney, Hanna Montana and High School Musical would never have happened. This is my first Disney FF but don't treat me any differently because of that. Tell me how you truly feel.**

* * *

**War in the East**

**Chapter one:**

In the final days of the war, a teenage boy and teenage girl walked across a field towards wherever they didn't have to face battle. The boy was skinny with orange red hair, blue eyes and dressed in white robes. The girl was slender with brownish red hair, purple eyes and purple dress.

"Hercules, I'm tired, can we please rest a little?" The girl asked.

Hercules, as the girl had called him, turned his head and smiled at her. "Sure," He said. The two teens sat under a tree to cover themselves from the sun. Hercules brought out a water bottle and gave it to his friend. "Sorry about that, Meg. I tend to forget that I'm the only one here who can walk for days without getting tired."

Meg, as Hercules had called her, toke the water bottle and said, "Its okay. I can handle it. I've made it this far with you and I think I'll be able to go on far longer." She toke a few sips of water before handing it back to Hercules.

"I could always carry you all the way if you'd like," Hercules said.

"Don't even think about it," Meg warned him.

Hercules waved his hands in defense. "Just trying to help."

The travelers were silent for a few minutes before Meg broke the silence.

"Hercules, when the war is over, which it basically is, The Three will be ruling the world with an iron fist."

"Uh, yes." Hercules replied.

"And then that happens? Where do we from there? Cause they sure as hell aint gonna let anyone in this world roam free. What will you do?"

Hercules got a questionable look on his face. "What'd you mean what will I do?"

Meg shot up from her sitting position. "You're unbelievable! You're the son of Zeus, a man with godlike powers and you wander around the dying earth like a drifter when you could help the people in it."

"Meg," Hercules got up. "I have been helping. But in the end it did no good. Nothing I did was enough to save all those people. Hades, Jafar and Maleficent are too strong for anyone to handle. If I could fight them I would. If I could change the outcome of this war I would. But I'm not my father."

Meg couldn't look at Hercules so turned her head and said, "Coward." Which caused Hercules's eyes to shot open with surprise.

"What a sensitive moment this is." Both teens turned their heads to the source of the voice. There stood a grey skin colored man with sharp teeth behind his vicious smirk and his head was literally on fire. "I haven't been choked up since I had a chunk of moussaka in my throat."

Hercules raised his fists and stood protectively in front of Meg. "What'd you want Hades?" He hissed.

Hades, as the man had been called, pretended to be hurt. "Hercy boy, you hurt my feelings. Is that any way to greet your own uncle?" He sarcastically said.

"What feelings?" Meg rolled her eyes.

Hercules didn't lose his fighting stance. "I never considered you my uncle. You mean nothing to me. Now tell me what the hell you want!"

"Directly to the point, I see. Alright then, I'll tell you. I don't even see why since you probably already know what I want. I simply want what is mine." Hades said and pointed behind Hercules directly at Meg who gasped in horror.

"She doesn't belong to you! She belongs to no one other than herself." Hercules bravely spat at Hades.

"Herc, babe, have you forgotten that Meg sold her soul to me in exchange that I spared her boyfriends life. She is now my property."

"Try and take her then," Hercules dared.

"Pity you feel that way," Hades said and called out. "Oh merry men!"

In a poof of smoke, a dozen evil warriors emerged along with a giant centaur.

Hercules tried not to lose his confidence. "What's the matter Hades? Can't do your own dirty work so you're sending your little girl squad to finish me of instead?"

"Nah. Nessus just wants his rematch so badly." Hades said, referring to the centaur.

Two of the warriors tried to stab Hercules with their spears but their weapons only shattered to pieces on impact. Hercules retaliated by smashing his fists into the warrior's heads. Their helmets felt like cardboard against his fists and their heads cracked open like a crushed egg.

"Anybody else?" Hercules dared.

Nessus, as the centaur was called, drew a large sword from his back and charged at Hercules. The teenager dodged the first swing and then another. Nessus raised his sword to strike but foolishly left himself open so Hercules was able to land powerful blow to Nessus gut. The force of the punch was strong enough to cause Nessus to throw up. The giant centaur lowered his guard for a moment but quickly regained it and swung his left fist at Hercules, sending him flying into the tree, crushing it. Meg, who was being restrained by a couple of the warriors, watched with worry and horror. Nessus walked over to the fallen tree and pulled it out of the way to get a better view of his opponent. Hercules turned to face the centaur once more and Nessus slammed one on his hooves on Hercules's face.

"This is where you belong, demigod." Nessus hissed. "UNDER MY HOOf!."

Hercules grabbed the hoof and started pushing with all his might. Nessus struggled but eventually Hercules managed to push him away. Hercules jumped back up to his feet and caught Nessus's next attack. The centaur had pulled his sword back and went a straight forward attack. Hercules grabbed the blade between the palms of his hands and held it back but Nessus managed to push it further towards Hercules's throat. Hercules pushed the sword aside and Nessus flew forward with unexpected force. Hercules used Nessus's moment of clumsiness and tripped him over. While opponent was on the ground, Hercules got the chance of wrapping his left around Nessus's throat and started to mercilessly pound his head with his right fist.

Hades sighed when he saw that Hercules was starting to draw blood. "I guess it's as the saying goes. If you want something done, get better man power." He raised his hand and shot blue flames towards Hercules. The teenager turned his head too late to see the flames of hell coming towards him. He was sent flying into a nearby mountain that cracked of the impact.

"Hercules!" Meg shouted in horror.

"Godlike strength or not. You're still mortal. Even if it would only have been one drop, as long as you have mortal blood pumping through your veins you could never beat a god." Hades explained. "Now, shall we retire?"

"You monster!" Meg spat. "You're going to pay for this. I don't know how, but someday, some way you're going to pay for this."

"Oh don't be like that," Hades said. "I'm sure in time you will come to enjoy this kind of business."

"Hold it!" They all turned to see, to their surprise, that Hercules was still alive…barely. His hair was a mess, he was covered in burns and his clothe were completely torn down. He held the left side of his torso in pain has he was limping his way towards the crowed. "I'm not finished yet…I went let you…take Meg from…me." He managed to choke out.

Nessus came up from behind Hercules and forced him to the ground. "You never knew when to quit, did you?"

"What are you talking about, hercy boy?" Hades asked. "You can't even stand up properly. You're barely even able to breathe. Hell, the most merciful thing to do would be to kill you right now and put you out of your misery."

"No, Hades, please don't. I'll do anything you say, just please spare him!" Meg begged for Hercules life.

Hades turned his head towards her and said, "There is nothing you have that I can't take." He then turned his head back to the teenager and continued. "But I don't intend to kill you. I don't think you'll be able to live for much longer anyway. No, I'm gonna let you live as long as possible with the knowledge that I took your little girlfriend from you and you couldn't do anything about it to stop me. I want you to suffer knowing that you've lost everything." Hercules murmured something that was too low for Hades to hear. "Hm, I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

"Why…" Hercules shot up his head. "Why do you do this?! You have more power than either one of Jafar and Maleficent yet you use it to bring death and misery to the world! Don't you have any pride or shame in you? WHY DO YOU DO THIS!?"

Hades pretended to think for a moment before replying, with a mocking smile, "Nope. Can't say I do. And I do the things I do…because I can. It doesn't get any simpler than that." Hades turned his back on Hercules and started walking. "Look at it like this. We're living in a world where only the strong will survive. Meg needs someone strong and who better for that job than good'ol Hades himself." He focused his attention on his soldier. "I have what I came for. Back to the palace."

Nessus watched as Hades and his minions walked away, forcing Meg along with them, who cried for Hercules's name. Then looked down on the teenager and slammed one of his giant hooves down on his skull.

"Now you're a good demigod," He said and spit at Hercules's body before joining his master.

Not long after the party left, two figures appeared before Hercules's body. One was a short chubby satyr and the other was a winged horse. The satyr ran over to the scrambled body and pulled the head out of the pit.

"Hercules. Kid, speak to me." He said, trying to get any sign of life from him. The boy grunted, even if it was very fade it was a life sign none the less. The satyr turned his head to the horse. "He's alive. But we must hurry." He managed to get Hercules up on the horse, despite his superior size. "Everything's going to be alright kid. I promise." He assured Hercules and the horse spread his wings and flew off.

* * *

**Hades's kingdom, ten years later**

"What's this?" An evil warrior said, looking down at his victim. "Another hot head trying defy the will of Hades?" A group of evil warriors were raiding a small town of teenagers who had just turned eighteen. One had bravely but foolishly told them that he was not going to be part of Hades's army. And for that he was being tortured. "Don't you know that every kid who turns eighteen has to join the great and noble army of Hades? Anyone who disobeys …" He started whipping the helpless young man. "…will be tried for treason and executed."

An elderly woman and a younger one ran up to the tortured man's side.

"Please, leave my son alone. He's never harmed anyone." The elder woman begged.

"You can't take the father of my unborn child away," The younger one pleaded.

The officer thought for a second then got an idea. "Very well. I won't take him," For a moment both women were relieved. "Instead you could take his place and become my new playmate." He said to the young woman and placed his palm on her cheek. The woman looked at the cruel man with terror. She knew exactly what playmate meant. This man was so hideous. He looked like his face had been stomped on by a horse. And the thought of satisfying this man was plain sickening. If going with him meant saving her love she would have done it in a heartbeat, regardless of how foul this creature looked like. But she was pregnant now. She had to think about the safety of her child too. "Huh, no answer? Very well. I'll give an answer. I'll just kill him and take you whether you like it or not." The woman's eyes widen with horror. The commanding officer grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her to his face. "And don't worry about the kid. If it's a boy, I've always wanted a son. And if it is a girl…well then I'll have another playmate when she gets old enough." Before he could do anything else, young man with black hair and brown eyes jumped on the man from behind.

"If I were a soldier I would show some respect towards the people," The teenager said. The evil warrior grabbed him from behind and tossed him to the ground.

"The only one around here who should show some respect is you, street rat." The evil warrior approaches the boy. "You dare assault an officer of Hades's army? The penalty for that is nothing as merciful as death. It's a lifetime in the pit of shadows." The young man's eyes widen in horror. "You know of the pit, don't'cha? Of course ya do. Everyone has. After all it is the most terrifying place in the world. Home of horrors from time before even lord Hades time. I can't even begin to explain what devilry is waiting for you down there." He now stood just above the man. "Oh that's right. I don't need to explain it to you. You're going to witnesses it firsthand!" Before he could even touch the helpless boy, a large boulder smashed into the left side of his face. The boulder smashed into a hundred pieces upon impact on the evil warrior's head, leaving his helmet buckled and his left cheek scratched. The officer, now furious, turned his head towards where it came from. "Who threw that?!" He demanded. No answers. "Who the hell threw that?! Who's the slimy little low life rodent who just signed his own death warrant?!" Without waiting for the loud mouthed man to continue, one of the villagers came out of the crowed. He was a large muscular man dressed in golden armor, red headband, brown sandals and blue cape. "So it was you? Very well. Arrest him." A dozen evil warriors came up to the man and surrounded him. The man just raised his arms and tossed them away with one single move. The evil warrior officer smirked. "You're pretty strong, but I have the strength of a hundred men." He drew a mace from his back and started charging. "Now die, filthy peasant!" He brought his mace up and struck the man's head with all his might…the mace split into a thousand pieces on impact and the man was unfazed. "W-what the…?"

"A hundred men, huh?" The man asked. "Actually that felt more like a new born baby."

The officer gritted his teeth in fury. "You worthless scum! You will learn to respect me!" He shouted and slammed his fist at the mysterious man. His knuckles and arm broke when hitting his face. "OOOWW! What …what the hell…?"

"If you're done, let me show you a real punch." The man said and raised his right fist and swung it straight into the warrior, blowing his head into bloody meatloaf.

The other soldiers stared in shock and horror.

"No way."

"The captain…?"

"Just one punch."

The man turned to the remaining villains, who froze in horror at meeting his gaze. "You have ten seconds to get out of my sight." The warriors wasted no time after he said that and ran as if Hades himself were out to get them. "Ten," The man said and slammed his fist into the ground and opened up a huge rift on the ground, which the fleeing soldiers feel into. He used a second punch to bring rocks down in the rift, burying the soldiers alive and closing it. The mystery man walked over to the young woman and offered his hand to help her up. She reluctantly toke it. "Are you alright miss?" He asked. She nodded to confirm it and turned her head to her lover who was being supported by his mother.

"Peter!" She cried out and ran over to him. The mysterious hero smiled warmly at the family. He then turned and started to walk out of the village. "Wait, where are you going?"

"The soldiers who have been terrorizing your village are all dead. Including the ones back at the fortress. Or at least what remains of it. You're a free people now so there is no need for me to be here anymore. I must continue." The man replied.

"Wait," The woman called out again. "Please, tell us your name. In case this child I'm carrying is a boy I would like to name him after the man who saved me and my love. Please, tell me."

The man stopped and without even looking back at the woman he replied. "My name is Hercules." And with that he continued walking.

The man who had jumped the warrior from before looked at Hercules with awe and started following him.

"Excuse me. Hercules was it?" He asked as he was starting to catch up.

Hercules turned to the man and said. "Can I help you sir?"

"My name is Aladdin and I have proposition for you."

Hercules waved him of. "Not interested."

"But you didn't even let me tell you what it was." Aladdin said.

"Still not interested."

"At least just hear me out."

Hercules turned around to face Aladdin again and could see in his eyes that he was a good man. What the hell? He could at least give him a chance. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Me and a friend of mine are headed towards Agrabah where a powerful man is going to pay us wealthy for stealing an object held precious by Jafar. We could use some heavy muscle power like you."

Hercules crossed his arms. "Steal from Jafar? What, you have a death wish or something?"

"Look, they say that this item is the source of Jafar's powers. If my friend and I manage to steal it he'll be no threat to us or anyone else. And my friend and I will be handsomely rewarded. You could get rewarded to."

"It still doesn't sound interesting," Hercules turned around and waved Aladdin off. "I have a goal of my own. I'm on my way to the slave city of Ecarth."

"That's right on the way to Agrabah. You wouldn't mind any company?" Aladdin asked.

"That depends. Do you like heights?"

Aladdin raised an eyebrow. "What'd you mean?"

Hercules whistled and down from the sky came a marvelous winged horse, who landed gracefully next to Hercules.

"This is Pegasus, the finest steed you'll ever see. And he has been my friend for as long as I can remember." Hercules said while patting Pegasus head.

"I have a monkey," Aladdin said.

Hercules turned to Aladdin. "I can give you a ride and drop you of in Agrabah but from then on you're on your own."

Aladdin smiled gratefully at the hero. "Thanks man." He said and the two jumped up on Pegasus. "You know, I've always wondered what it would be like to soar across the skyyyyyy!" He cried the last part out as Pegasus flew quickly high up into the air. "Oh my wholly god!" He cried out and held on to Hercules waist tight.

"Dude, too tight." Hercules told Aladdin.

Aladdin let go. "Sorry! Not used to flying." He started to relax a bit and looked down. "The landscape looked so much different from high above."

"You'll get used to it." Hercules replied.

"So…what's a tough boy like you gonna do at the city of slaves?" Aladdin asked.

"I think the prince there knows where my friend is. A long time ago she was taken from me into slavery. And Adonis is the slave trading prince of the east himself." Hercules replied.

"Well, I would pity the coward prince if it weren't for the thousands of soldiers guarding his palace. You seem strong, no denying that, but to fight an entire army all by yourself? You'd had to be as powerful as one of The Three to accomplish that."

"Then I will fight like The Three," Hercules said it plain and simple.

"You make it sound so easy, you must be crazy." Aladdin said. "This friend of yours must be important to you. Alright, I won't try and convince you to drop this idea. Partially because whatever a stranger does isn't any of my business but mostly because you seem like the kind of guy who doesn't listen to reason."

"Says the guy who is going to steal from a member of The Three," Hercules replied.

"Got me there," Aladdin admitted in defeat. "Guess that makes us both idiots."

After flying for a while, they spotted a city in the distant out in the desert. Hercules landed a few miles away.

"If I fly too close they'll try and shoot me down," Hercules said.

"Understandable," Aladdin said as he got of Pegasus. "Good luck finding your friend, but don't trust the hope. It has forsaken this world." He said and started walking towards the city of Agrabah.

"It is hope that is keeping the people alive," Hercules said. Aladdin wanted to say something about that but stopped himself and continued walking. "And I hope you will realize that," He whispered and flew off.

* * *

Aladdin ran next to the walls of Agrabah. He looked up to see guards on top, either talking to each other or looking out into the horizon. He ran past the wall towards the rocks to meet up with his people. When he was out of sight of the wall a large hand grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows and another hand covered his moth.

"You're late," The man who had caught him said. This man was a large bulky one with a mustache. An ugly looking fellow.

Aladdin got out of the man's grip. "Easy Sa'Luk. And I'm not late. If anything I'm early. You're just being impatient."

"I'll show you impatient," Sa'Luk, as the man was called, raised his right hand which was armed with a knuckleduster with three claws attached to it. But before the large man could strike his victim, a blast came between the two.

"Please," Another man came into light. "No need to be so savage." The man was a young with black hair, dressed with a blue and grey turban and blue robes. On his right hand he wore a brown gauntlet glove. "Now, shall we get down to business? The objective you two are after is located in the east tower of the palace. The inside of the tower is just an empty room with guards surrounding the object. They will have their backs turned against it. So your best chance will be through the roof. You will have to wait for the cover of the night and move in stealthy."

"I can do that but I'm not so sure if the big guy is much for stealth," Aladdin said, earning a growl from Sa'Luk. "Just one question. There's no problem with the job and the payment is good, assuming we will get paid, I was just wondering why would a member of the council of evil need help from a couple of humble thieves? Couldn't you steal it yourself with magic or something?"

"I would if I could but Jafar is the world's most powerful sorcerer. If I used my magic inside his palace, finding out who did it would be child play to him. I couldn't risk it. I need mere thieves who are experts on their field of expertise. I can only give you information about the best way to get inside and out, but the rest is up to you."

"Just one more question," Aladdin said. "This object is said to be the source of Jafar's powers. How do you know we won't just try and double cross you the second we have our hands on it?"

In response the man lifted his gloved hand and it started to glow as did Aladdin who found himself unable to move and in awful lot of pain.

"This magic object is far too complicated for a street rat like you to understand. Even if you did double cross me I could easily track you down and kill you for it. Is that clear?"

Aladdin was gritting his teeth with pain but managed to chock out. "Y-y-yes…M-Mozenrath."

Mozenrath, as he had been called, released Aladdin from his hold and let him drop to his knees.

"Remember you will both be the wealthiest thieves in the seven deserts if you do this." Mozenrath assured them.

"That's good enough for me," Sa'Luk said and grabbed Aladdin by his vest. "Come on you scrawny street rat. We've got work to do."

* * *

**Slave city of Ecarth**

It was night time by the time Hercules reach Ecarth and the full moon was shinning. The city was a giant wonder. The walls were twice as tall as Agrabah's, which covered most of the city. The only thing visible was the smock and the huge palace in the center. Hercules landed far enough from the city to avoid being discovered. He toke a good look at the city and the long line of slaves that were being led towards the giant gate.

"Everyday new slaves are taken into Ecarth. Doesn't Adonis's greed know any limits?" He asked and got of Pegasus. "I need to go in alone for now. If I need you I'll just whistle." He assured Pegasus, who patted his head against his master's. "Hey, don't worry, there's nothing in there I can't handle. Just stay out of sight from any soldiers." He told Pegasus and jumped down the hill. "I'll be back soon. I promise." He assured Pegasus, but the winged horse still remained worried for his friend.

* * *

"Aw, this is so boring. Why do we have to patrol the outside the walls anyhow? It's not like anything could break these walls." Two guardsmen were walking alongside the city wall. One was complaining while the other was listening.

"Quit your whining. If you don't like this job you could always go complain with the captain."

"Like hell I'll do that. That psychopath would probably tear me apart."

"Well nobody would miss ya."

"The hell you say? You want me to kill ya and see which one of us would be missed?"

The two got into fighting position were about to have a brawl when suddenly a shadow past by them in a second. Both of them looked up only to see there was nothing.

"What was that? A bird perhaps?"

"Can't be. Skies are clear. And no birds fly around during night."

* * *

Hercules landed stealthy on the top of the wall and continued jumping forward from rooftop to rooftop. Down below, rich people were buying slaves.

"Hm, this one looks rather nice." A fat disgusting looking man said observing a young woman in chains dressed in a very revealing outfit. "I was hoping to find something exotic for my son's birthday. How much?"

"2000, no less." The slave trader replied.

"2000? For a whore?"

"Well, virgins don't come cheap, do they?" The slave trader got behind the woman. "And with curves like these…" He grabbed her breasts, making her fell humiliated. "…don't you think 2000 is fair?"

Hercules saw and heard all of this. He was disgusted with the way things have turned out in the world. "Maybe I could liberate this city once I get what I came for." He said to himself as he continued towards the palace.

* * *

Adonis is the slave prince and ruler of Ecarth. Handsome looking fellow. But he's selfish, arrogant and cruel.

"You call this a painting?!" He spat at the artist who kneeled before him and kicked to work of art aside. "I've seen five year olds do finger painting better than this piece of garbage." The slave before him quivered in fear. "Well, I'm sorry, but it would seem you have disappointed me." Adonis said, in a much calmer tone. "And you know what happens to those who disappoint me. Of to the training grounds with you."

Two guards walked over to the elder man and dragged him away.

"NO! Please forgive me, my prince! I have a family! Just please give me one more chance to live up to your expectations!" The man's cries echoed down the hallway and fell on deaf ears.

Adonis toke his seat on his throne and sighed. "Incompetence. Nothing but incompetence." He said while rubbing his templates.

"Must be hard being the ruler of a city such as this."

"You have no idea," Adonis said but then snapped his head up. "Who said?"

Hercules appeared right next to Adonis and startled him. "I did," He said.

Adonis jumped of his throne. "Who are you?! And how dare you enter my throne room!?"

"You honestly don't remember?" Hercules asked.

"Remember? Have we met before?"

"We sure have. Take a closer look and try and remember. Like your life depended on it." Hercules said.

Right then Adonis remembered. "No. It can't be. It's not possible. Guards!" The room was suddenly filled with fifty guards who were twice the size Hercules was. "This man has been sent to assassinate me. Kill him." Adonis backed away while all the guards came at Hercules at once. They all tried to dig their weapons into him but they shattered on impact. The guards, as Adonis, were surprised and frightened.

"If these are the warriors of Ecarth, then I'm amazed that the slaves hasn't been able to rebel against you yet." Hercules mocked.

"You cocky bastard." One of the guards hissed. "Come on boys! Let's pile on him and crush him!"

All of the guards piled on Hercules but his just tossed them of like a bunch of salad. Adonis fell on his behind and coward in fear as Hercules approached.

"H-hold on now Hercules. Don't do this now. We've known each other since we were kids. Surely you wouldn't harm an old friend."

"Friend? You were nothing but a lowly bully to me." Hercules replied and grabbed Adonis's throat and walked over to the man sized window and held the coward prince outside.

"No please. Let me go! Please!" Adonis pleaded.

"Let you go? Okay." Hercules said and loosened his grip on Adonis's neck a little.

"NO! I meant inside!" Adonis shouted and looked down bellow. It was a long drop. There was no way a man could survive that fall.

"I have something I'd like to ask you, old buddy. Where. Is. Meg?"

"Wha…what makes you think I know anything?" Adonis asked.

"You work directly for Hades. And he toke Meg from me. And since I can't find him I'll just ask you instead."

Adonis smirked arrogantly. "Maybe I know, maybe I don't. Either way, you really oughta spare my life and do exactly as I tell you."

Hercules raised an eyebrow. Adonis was a coward but a coward who always has an ace up his sleeve. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about those people in the city. You see, there are huge explosives hidden all over the city. My evil warriors are under orders to set them all of in case I ever get murdered. See I'd rather see Ecarth burn to the ground than to see it fall into the hands of someone else. You don't believe me. Take your chance." Adonis explained.

Hercules pulled Adonis back into the throne room.

"I believe you. Using innocent people as a shield to save yourself is an act of a coward." He let go of Adonis. "And you are the true embodiment of everything that's cowardly."

"And you…" Adonis said, rubbing his neck, "…are still weak, despite all your demigod powers you are still unable to make sacrifices. You are willing to die for these animals. It is quit pathetic. But no worries. I am going to enjoy every moment of this. GUARDS!" Another fifty men appeared in the room and bowed before Adonis. "Clean up this mess and…escort this bug to the dungeon to await his execution."

"Yes, prince Adonis." They all simultaneously replied and started taking out the bodies while two walked up to Hercules and put him in chains.

"You can try all you want, Adonis, but there is nothing you have that can kill me much less harm me." Hercules said.

"We shall see," Adonis replied arrogantly and watched triumphantly as Hercules was being taken away. "This day didn't turn out so bad after all."

* * *

**Next time in the War in the East saga**

The alarm in Agrabah went off.

"So much for keeping a low profile," Aladdin said, while holding on to the lamp.

* * *

Hercules's arms and legs were chained to the collars of four giant beasts.

"Execute him," Adonis ordered and the guards whipped the beasts, causing them to charge away from Hercules.

* * *

"And who is this," Sa'Luk asked, eying the girl behind Aladdin.

"This is Jafar's jewel, Princess Jasmine." Aladdin replied.

* * *

"Thanks for hiding us. You could get into a lot of trouble if the guards find out what you did." Aladdin said.

"I have stood up against the guards before and survived. I can take the risks." Mulan replied.

* * *

"Are you enjoying the view…" Hades asked, and wrapped his arms around the woman's waist, "…Meg?"

* * *

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yeah the story lines will be divided. Probably should have mentioned that in the last chapter. Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this and that you'll review me. Until next time…**


End file.
